The Coma
by Haydenfan89
Summary: Anakin goes into a coma in the Outer Rim seiges.
1. The battle

The Coma

Chapter 1: The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to George Lucas as does Star Wars

"Master we have thousands of droids down there. Shall we go?" Anakin said to me.

"Why of course Anakin." He said.

"Master I bet you dinner at dex's the highest droid count." Anakin said.

"Oh really Anakin?" I said with a chuckle.

As the battle raged on I realized that Anakin was not right next to me battling. So I decided to call out my droid count. Anakin did not answer me. _Something is not right with this. Anakin never lets me get the highest count._ I thought. I finally sensed Anakin's presence in the force. When I found Anakin he was in bad shape._ What happened Anakin? How could the droids have done this to you?_ I thought as I checked Anakin for a pulse. _Thank the force there is a pulse._ I thought to myself._ I have to get him out o here._ I thought as I picked up Anakin's lifeless form.

"Commander Cody can you get and emergency transport up here?"

"Yes General Kenobi the transport is on its way up there I will be up there in a few with the transport."

"Thank you Commander."

Then the transport arrived about fifteen minutes later.

"Thank you Commander Cody." I said to him.

"No problem General Kenobi. What happened to Commander Skywalker?" Commander Cody asked me.

"He was injured in the battle and is Unconscious we need to get him to Coruscant as soon as possible." I said

"Yes General."

With that we all got on the transport and headed for the Jedi temple on Coruscant. _ I have to deliver the news to Senator Amidala in person. Considering her and Anakin are really close._


	2. News

The Coma

Chapter 2: News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to George Lucas as does Star Wars. I own Healer Alexia Namdia.

**Jedi Temple- Coruscant**

"Master Kenobi, what happened to Knight Skywalker?" Healer Namdia asked.

"Anakin got into a battle that he could not get out of. If I had stayed with him." Obi-wan said.

"Don't beat your self up over this Master Kenobi. I will do everything I can to help him." She said to him hoping to make him feel better.

"Please contact me if anything changes or if there is any news on what is wrong with him." Obi-wan said to her.

"Yes Master Kenobi I will contact you on your COM link if anything changes." Healer Namdia said to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan left to give Padme the news.

**500 Republica- Padme's Apartment**

"Good morning Master Kenobi. What brings you here?" Padme asked Obi-wan "Wait. Where is Anakin?" She asked worry setting in her voice. "Obi-wan has something happened to him?" Padme asked.

"Padme I am afraid that Anakin was injured in a battle with the Separatists droids." Obi-wan told her, but that did not help settle her worry.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Padme asked worry written all over her face.

"I am afraid not Padme he is unconscious" He told her right before his comlink went off.

"Excuse me Padme." Obi-wan said to her

"Yes of course master Kenobi." Padme said.

"Master Kenobi here." Obi-wan said.

"Master Kenobi its Alexia in the healer's ward." Alexia said to him.

"Ah yes Alexia how is Anakin doing?" Obi-wan asked.

"I am afraid he is not very good….." She paused for a moment.

"Alexia what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked concerned by the pause

"Perhaps you should come down here as soon as possible." Alexia said.

"Sure Alexia, but I am bringing Senator Amidala with me if that's okay." He said to her.

"Yes that's fine Master Kenobi. She has been a great influence on Knight Skywalker." Alexia said to him.

"See you soon Healer Namdia." Obi-wan said.

"Good-bye Master Kenobi see you soon." She said to him. After Obi-wan got off his comlink he went to go talk to Padme.

"Padme we have to go to the hospital wing at the temple." Obi-wan said.

"Sure Obi-wan what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure Padme, but we will find out." He said to her.

"Lead the way Master Kenobi" She said.

**Jedi Temple- Healers Ward Guest Sign in**

"Hello welcome to the healer's ward may I ask who you are here to see?" The all too perky Secretary asked Obi-wan and Padme.

"Um…. Yes we are here to see Anakin Skywalker." Obi-wan told the perky Secretary.

"Let's see Anakin Skywalker. Ah yes oh he's in intensive care. Healer Namdia is taking care of him. Go to the end of the hall and turn left. He is in the third room on your left." The perky Secretary said.

"Thank you very much" Obi-wan said grateful to be on his way to see Anakin.

"Wait all visitors must sign in May I take your names and occupation's please." She asked them.

"Of course Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi." He told the Secretary

"And Senator Padme Amidala" Padme added.

"All right go right in."

**Healer's ward- Anakin's room**

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala." Healer Namdia greeted them.

"Healer Namdia." Obi-wan said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Good evening healer Namdia." Padme said.

"What's new with the situation?" Obi-wan asked healer Namdia hoping for good news.

"Well he is in a coma." Healer Namdia told them.

"Is he going to wake up?" Padme asked concerned for her husband.

"We don't know." Healer Namdia told her "We will do our best, but the force will have to be with us." She told both of them.

"Yes Healer Namdia contact me if anything changes." Obi-wan said then he left only Padme stayed behind.

"Could you give Anakin's comlink so if anything changes you can contact me?" Padme asked hoping that she would.

"Of course Senator Amidala here you go." She said to Padme as she gave her Anakin's comlink.

"Thank you very much healer Namdia please contact me first if anything changes."

"Yes Senator." Healer Namdia said.

"Thank you very much." Padme said tears of gratitude began to fall down her cheeks as she left to back to her apartment.


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

_**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update everyone with school starting it was hard but I have quite a few chapters.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars that belongs to George Lucas.

**Jedi temple-Healers ward-Anakin's room**

"Ani my love, if you can hear me please wakeup, I need you." Padme said t her unconcious husband. "Anakin there is something I need to tell you" Padme started but stopped and looked around to make sure that no one was there. Little did she know this confession was going to get her and Anakin in a lot of trouble, there was a holo-recorder and it was recording everything that was going on in the room. "Anakin I'm pregnat and the baby needs his or her father. So please love if not for me than for the baby. Love I have to get back home now good night I love you." With that said Padme left to go home. She did not know that she was going to get summoned to the council chambers bright and early in the morning.

**Jedi Temple-Council Chambers**

" Master Yoda we have a intersting recording from Knight Skywalker's room last night." Jedi Master Secura said.

" Master Secura what news have you for me?" Yoda asked.

"It seems Senator Amidala has been having an affair with Knight Skywalker." Aayla said to Master Yoda.

"Have a chat with Senator Amidala we must Master Secura go and get Master Ti and meet me at the Senators house."

"Yes Master Yoda" she said to him as she went to fetch Master Ti.

**500 Republica-Senator Amidala's suit**

_Please wake up Anakin I can not devliver this baby alone._ She thought just before a knock on her door.

" Master Ti, Master Secura, and Master Yoda what a pleasent suprise." Padme said.

" A suprise this is not Senator" Yoda said. A knot began to form in Padme's stomach she feared something had happened to Anakin but she kept the fear hidden from the Masters.

" What may I do for you Masters?" She asked them nicely.

" Senator Amidal we have come to talk to you on a very impotant matter." Master Secura said to her.

" Alright Masters what is it?" Padme asked fear envolping her entire being.

" We have a holo-recording of you confessing your pregnancy to Knight Skywalker." Master Ti told her. " Care to explain?"

The knot in her stomach began to tighten even more.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Padme said trying to bluff it with tears starting to fill her eyes and nausea filling her stomach and working it's way up. Suddenly she began to feel light headed.

" Senator are you alright? You don't look well." Aayla said. Padme did not understand a word seeing as her hearing was disorrinted and her vision began to blur.

"Master's please." Padme said before she passed out.

_**Author's note: Hey everyone send me reviews on this chapter please so sorry about the cliff hanger I will update soon.**_


	4. Awake?

**Chapter 4 : Awake?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars that belongs to george lucas**

**Coruscant Hosptal-Padme's Room**

Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura stayed behind while Master Yoda went to the temple to let the other Masters know what was going on. After waiting for two hours for the Senator's test results the doctor who had been treating Senator Amidala.

"Doctor what is wrong with the Senator?" Aayla asked

" The Senator is showing very high blood pressure and stress levels. Either of you two know what could have caused it?" The doctor asked the Jedi Masters.

" No doctor." They both answered.

" Well if her stress level and blood pressure does'nt come down she could lose the babies."

" Babies!" They both asked at the same time.

" Yes babies. The Senator is carrying twins" The doctor said thinking of what a great story this would make for the holo-net. A Senator with twins and nobody knows who the father is.

" Who is the father if you don't mind me asking?" The doctor asked even though he had a pretty good idea the only Jedi that the Senator allows near her. Knight Skywalker.

" I am sorry doctor , but we are not at liberity to say." Master Secura responded to the out of the blue question.

So the doctor left with nothing but his suspicions. As he left Obi-wan came to visit Padme.

" Master Kenobi what are you doing here?" Master Secura asked suprised by his visit.

" Is it a suprise that I am her Master Secura. The Senator and I are old friends who is she?" He asked looking at the Senator lying helpless in the bed before him.

" She is fine Master Kenobi high blood pressure and high stress levels. We must try to keep this to ourselves for her and her babies Master." Aayla said to Obi-wan.

" Yes Master Secura contact me when she wakes please so I can come visit her."

" Yes Master kenobi." She said a bid Obi-wan good-bye.

** Later on- Padme's room**

The Senator had just begun to stir. Several hours after the doctor had visited.

" Senator are you alright?" Master Secura asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

" Yes Aayla I am fine just a little weak is all. And please call me Padme."

" Yes Padme. Would you like to see how the Senate is progressing?"

" That would be nice thanks Aayla." Padme answered hoping Palpatine had not done anything to severe to the republic. Aayla walked over to turn it on.

Padme's picture was on the holo-net as they turned it on.

" In other news Senator Amidala of Naboo is having twins. The father every one is wondering who he is we have a tip that says that is Knight Skywalker who is in a coma." The holo-reporter finshed just as Aayla turned it off.

" How did they know Aayla?" Padme asked worrying setting in again.

" I don't know Padme but we will find out." Aayla said as she left the room to contact Master Kenobi.

" Kenobi here." A voice answered on the other end

" Master Kenobie Aayla Secura the Senator is awake."

" Thanks for contacting me Master Secura. I think the healers said that Anakin is awake as well."

" That's good news Master Kenobi I will inform the Senator but I will need your help to get her out of this hospital and in to the temple with Knight Skywalker."

" Why Aayla what happened?"

" I fear the Senator is no longer safe here the holo-net knows she is pregnat. And the assume the father is Anakin."

" Alright Master Secura I will be there shortly. Master Kenobi out." Aayla went back into the room to keep the Senator safe as well as to keep her company.

" Senator Master Kenobi is on his way, Anakin is awake or so he understod"

" That's wondeful do I get to go see him?"

" Of course Senator. If you don't mind me asking what kind of relationship do you have with Anakin?" Master Secura said hoping that he wasn't just a one night stand.

" Oh do you mean are we romanticly involved then yes we are married."

" Oh you do know that it is forbidden to have attachments in the order."

" Yes Master we are both aware." She finished talking as Obi-wan came into the room.

" Good Afternoon Senator I trust you are well?"

" Why yes Obi-wan and how many times must I tell you to call me Padme?"

" None now Padme. I am here to take you to see Anakin at the hospital wing and to get you out of this hospital."

"Thank you Obi-wan." With all that said Obi-wan, Aayla, and Padme left the hospital.


End file.
